Shadows of the Past
by THExGR8xONE
Summary: for years Elsa lived in peace on the north mountain...becoming part of the folklore the people in town spoke of..but one night in a harsh storm of wind and ice a wanderer stumbles upon her castle of ice…( Full summary inside story, rated T…for now hehe ;p Warning Femmslash/Yuri)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story is a requested story by 93MANIAC. Im sorry it took a little while to post this but here is the first chapter..it really was fun brainstorming with you and i hope you enjoy the unfolding story that** **you've given birth to. i know this isn't very long but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses after all this is only the beginning but please enjoy the first chapter of Shadows of the Past**

 **As always everyone**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

 **SUMMARY: For years Elsa lived in peace on the north mountain...becoming part of the folklore the people in town spoke of..but one night in a harsh storm of wind and ice a wanderer stumbles upon her castle of ice...soon she finds that the woman shes allowed into her home is more then she seems and soon the queen of snow finds that in order to help her new friend...or maybe a bit more...she must face her own past...**

* * *

 _She ran with out hesitation, with out looking back as her feet carried her farther away from the place she never thought to have called home…at least not anymore….not after this…but the calls and their voices echoed around her blowing with the wind picking up as it swirled about. The farther she ran the louder they grew..louder and louder …._

"NO!" Elsa shot straight up in bed. Her skin clammy and covered with a layer of sweat. Looking around her bedroom she found everything to be just as it was when going to bed. It's been years since that fateful day…the day she discovered she was different. Looking out the window she found that the sun had yet to even rise, and she wondered how long she had even slept. She groaned from when finding it had only been an hour or two that she slept.

Rolling out of bed Elsa moved to the balcony of her room to look out into the night. The storm that had been raging earlier yesterday had calmed mostly but the snow still fell heavily, especially here in the north mountain, and hard gusts of wind blew every few moments. She was glad though that it was natures natural effects considering her own if she ever truly lost control of her own curse.

She looked out to the place she's called home for these past years and a smile spread across her lips. Here she was free to be who she is with out worrying about hurting anybody, here she felt she belonged. Leaning on the railing her blue eyes gazed over the ground searching for the only other two beings allowed here. They were of her own creation, made of magic and snow. The first being a short snowman, a creations from a memory she kept buried deep in her mind. He was like a child of sorts with a heart of gold, but he always made her smile when she was feeling low. There was more to the little snowman called Olaf, but she did not panic or worry when she could not see him. Olaf tended to wander but he always found his way back, it was however a strange sight not to see her other creation standing guard as he always did. A huge giant of snowman of snow and hard ice. His name Marshmallow, Olaf gave him the name, there had been a time when bandits had tried their luck when coming to find her snow castle. And so Elsa had used her…ability…again to create a guardian for herself.

The bandits ran off scared of her lovable creation, however she had not thought them to run off into town spreading rumors of a sorceress that lived on the mountain. Which promptly gave way to the title of Snow Queen. Still she would not dwell on that, for that was when she had first come to learn of the world and how it works from what she knew before. She had learned much since then and was not so naïve anymore.

Bringing her thoughts to that of the present Elsa found she did not see Marshmallow at his usual post. He couldn't being walking her ice castles perimeter, considering just where it sat in the mountain. The only way to safely enter was through the front doors unless one was dumb enough to climb the slippery rocky terrain behind the castle. Moving along the balcony Elsa searched for her guardian wondering where he was off to. That's when she saw his massive shape coming toward the castle. The wind and snow picked up in speed and mass and Elsa had to squint her eyes to see Marshmallow a little more clearly. His form was hunched over like if he was cradling something in his arms.

She sighed thinking it was another one of his attempts of wanting a pet of some sort. Heading back inside she threw on a housecoat and made her way down stairs to the front doors. Opening them she spoke to her lovable guardian,"Marshmallow wh-" her words died upon seeing that it was no furry animal the snow guardian carried. Instead it was a human woman in nothing but rags she could barely call clothes. She was bleeding from several cuts on her body and face, dirt was smeared all over her and as she was brought closer Elsa came to a conclusion that some of those dark marks was more then just dirt. What's surprised her the most was the swell of the figures stomach and Elsa deduced that this figure was a woman, a woman with child… _what on earth is she doing out int the middle of a storm like this?_

Marshmallow held the unconscious woman out for his 'mommy' as he like to call her to see. Elsa gasped upon having to see the condition of this heavily pregnant woman. She had to take a step back and turn to gather herself…this woman would need more then just her first aid help, a physician would be needed, and although Elsa would have no quarrels in leaving someone to themselves, she could not bear to think of turning away this woman who was probably left by some bastard of a sailor or soldier to raise his bastard child by herself. And to think to leave her here on the mountain bleeding and half frozen like this….the thought made her blood boil.

But now was not the time for such thoughts. Now she would help this woman as best she could tonight, tomorrow though she would head into town to seek proper medical help….

Soft sheets thats the first thing she noticed as she stirred from the blackness of unconsciousness. As her body started to wake she could feel that she was indeed laying between soft sheets and a warm blanket. The ache in her body was terrible and when she made to move a groan floated from her lips. It felt like she had stood and to the stampeding steps of a a herd of rushing buffalo, or horses…moving again… _definitely buffalo…_ She thought.

Another thing she noticed was that her eyes had been covered with a wrap tied around her head. Groggily she made to sit up but had pressed firmly to her shoulder kept her from doing so.

"You should lie still. You were in pretty bad shape." Came a female voice, there was a sternness to its tone but she felt like she could trust to do as the voice commanded and did so. Opening her mouth to speak she found her throat harsh and raw.

"Here…drink this.." A glass was soon put to her cracked lips and a cool liquid slipped into her mouth. It was a wonderful taste as it soothed the aching heat in her throat.,"Careful not so much at once.." The voice said softly.

When she had her share of drink, the glass was taken away and she sighed in relief."I.." Her voice cracked as she forced the words she wished to say from her mouth, despite the protest of her aching jaw."Th-thank you.." She cringed at the sound of her rough voice."For your kindness…but I've no coin to pay you-"

"Shh….rest now…try not to burden yourself with worry.." The hand that had held her shoulder moved to caress her forehead lulling her to give into the heaviness of sleep coming over her.

"But…I.."

"Sleep.." The voice soothed and she made a sound deep in her throat to protest but the power of sleep was strong and she gave in to the realms of Morpheus.

Elsa watched as the woman fell back to sleep, the look of worry no longer etched into her slumbering face. Not like the first week she had been here, it was just as the physician said, but it would quite some time before this woman would be up fully and by that time she was told the baby she carried would be ready to enter the world. With a sigh Elsa stood from the edge of the bed with a bowl of cooling water, she would not wait that long however to question her new guest as to why she was out in the middle of a snow storm…


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! yay! i know its been a while and I'm sure you're all wondering where this story is going but i hope you enjoy this next chapter and it keeps you hungry readers wanting more but as always everyone,**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

The call of consciousness came and she woke to her body still aching but not so much so as the first time. With a groan she moved to sit and she could feel the aching soreness in her back and arms as she tried to stretch out as best she could. The stiffness in muscle and bone brought more pain but it was a good ache she was familiar with, after a long days work.

Her eyes fluttered open only to be met with more darkness and she realized, her eyes had been covered with some sort of wrap. Slowly she sat making sure not to move to fast…she did not forget the state in which she remembered herself last. Resting her hand at her stomach she sat craning and moving her neck to awaken the stiff muscles. As she did this the sound of a door opening caught her attention and what had sounded like humming turned into a gasp,"You're awake!?"

The voice was male and sounded warm with an innocence of a child to it. The sound made her smile at the genuine happiness in the tone,"I am." She answered softly.

"I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs." He said happily with a small giggle, though he sounded closer then before.

"Hello Olaf…I'm Zada." She said in kind.

"You've been sleeping an awful long time Zada. But the doctor said you would be but you're awake now! And Elsa will be happy.!"

Zada turned her head in the direction of Olaf's voice he sounded very close as if standing at the bedside. Slowly she reached out to try and feel where the man was at but was met with only air. She heard the child like man giggle and thought she surely would have found where he stood,"Down here silly."

"Oh I'm sorry…" A small smile graced her lips as she tilt her head downward toward the floor."I thought you were taller"

Olaf giggled some more shaking his head even though Zada couldn't see. But that was only because she had that wrap around her eyes. The sound of the door opening caught their attention and Olaf greeted his creator and mother happily,"Elsa!" He scampered over to her giving her a nice big hug nuzzling her legs with his face. Elsa smiled kindly at the small snow man before her gaze turned to that of her now awake.

"You're awake." She said softly.

Zada nodded, it was that same voice the one she heard before when she had woken up the first time."I am. Olaf here greeted me for it." Zada smiled before clearing her throat,"I can't thank you enough for helping me out…especially for taking care of me….but I can't stay. Especially with no coin to pay you with and I'm sure an inconvenience like me would only be in your way any way."

"please…don't concern yourself with something like that…you were found half frozen and battered in the snow…how could anyone leave someone like you especially in your condition like that."

Zada gave a bitter sweet smile to her new host,"My condition…" She repeated softly.

Elsa could hear the tone of sorrow in the woman's voice."I'm sorry.." She said sincerely,"I didn't mean to bring up unwanted memories."

"No worries….that's all they'll are…memories".. _I hope.._

Nodding despite that the other woman could not see her Elsa cleared her throat and walked toward the bed."the physician had his hands full with you…with all the cuts you had he was surprised nine had gotten infected…how is it you came to be in the middle of a snow storm as you were?"

Zada heard the other woman's voice grow closer until she was certain her host was standing just beside the bed."I was…I was lost….wandering aimlessly because of what happened to me.." She said softly covering her swollen belly with her hand. Seeing this Elsa's blood began to boil at her conclusion…this woman was stuck in a pregnancy she had not wanted…and was no doubt forced into….the thought of some unruly bastard forcing himself on her made her angry and it was not until hearing the crackling of the ice walls that held her castle up did Elsa take a calming breath.

 _"_ I'm sorry..I didn't mean to pry. If you have no where else to go…then you may stay here if you wish…though I would suggest you stay for the rest of your pregnancy."

"You've done more then enough for me Miss. I would not over step my welcome."

"You wouldn't…I must confess that it would be nice to have another's company."

"Even with Olaf?" Elsa giggled lightly and noticed the bright smile on the other woman's face.. _she has a nice smile.._

"I'll take that as a yes…" Zada sighed a bit relieved that this woman was not kicking her out right away but knew she could not stay still she had to regain her strength and knew she would not be able to if she went on her way now."I can not stay with out payment Miss. If you'll allow me..when I can to work around your home until my debt is paid."

"I can't ask that of you-"

"Please I insist. It would show my my gratitude and because I want to."

There was a moment of silence and Zada fiddled with the blanket at her waist before the other woman spoke."Ok..I think it is a fair trade. Work for your company and stay here."

"Thank you my lady."

"I do have one more question for you though,"

"What's that?"

"Your name….what's your name?"

"Zada. My name is Zada"

~x~x~

A weeks had passed since Zada had woken fully and not much had really changed except for the fact that when Elsa came to check on her house guess she usually found the woman awake, either laughing as she listened to Olaf and his silliness or she sat telling her own epic tales of adventure. The two women rarely talked as Elsa didn't see the need for it, Zada after all would only be here for a time before she would go on her way leaving the snow queen to her life of self exile and isolation.

But today would most likely determine whether or not Zada would be able to work as she said she would. When Elsa had the physician check in the woman he had been very thorough in his examination of injuries. One happening to be her eyes..Zada's eyes were normal looking and the physician had deduced that she might end up being blind….and if she was able to see it would not be very well. He had instructed Elsa to keep the woman's eyes covered until he returned. Only then would enough time have passed and today he had come to check on his patient's recovery.

He as well as Elsa and Zada sat in the room the young woman stayed in while he checked her."Alright Lass…I'm going to remove the bandage from around your eyes…the room will be dark so your eyes can adjust easier to the light."

Zada nodded stiffly, she had been told by her hostess Elsa, that her injury had been many but one of the biggest threats to her was her eyes, they had been wounded and bleeding when she was found and the healer had done all he could to keep her from losing her sight…the situation was all too familiar and Zada could feel a cold chill run down her spine. The more she felt the healer unwrap the more anxious she grew. When there was but one layer left Zada stiffened greatly and closed her eyes…she was a coward yes but did not wish to know what had become of her eyes…

"Miss Zada…I understand this is a bit hard...but unless you open yours eyes…we will not be able to learn what has become of your sight."

Swallowing hard the young woman took a deep let loose a shaky breath. The one she was holding as the physician unwrapped her eyes. Slowly with great reluctance she slowly lifted her eyelids coming to see that she found a surprised looking older man as he sat slack jawed staring surprise at her. Behind him stood probably the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, her hair a platinum blonde so light it was almost white. Skin as fair as the snow and eyes the color of blue ice from the glaciers in the north. But even she stood just as shocked as the physician and Zada knew…she knew….just by the very fact of being able to glimpse these two people before her…she was still bound by the darkness of her past…she just hoped it did not follow this time.

Finding his revere first the healer cleared his throat,"C-can…d-do you see…anything?"

"I see everything…just as clearly as you…" Zada said quietly lowering her gaze to the floor.

"But h-ahem no matter….Miss Elsa would you please brighten the light I would like to see if her eyes are affected by it."

Elsa nodded slowly still in stunned silence by those eyes…she'd never would have guessed a wound to the eyes as bad as Zada's had been to be what she sees now to be the end result. After all the blonde had been into town when the need arose and she had seen those who had either been born without the sense of sight or lost it in their endeavors for the life they lived.

"Ok Zada…Elsa is going to brighten the lightening in the room."

Zada nodded silently and waited. The lighting in the room slowly began to grow brighter as the physician spoke again,"Ok…I want you to let me know when the light becomes uncomfortable for you." The dark haired woman only let her eyes adjust to the growing light within the room. Zada said nothing as the light came to full brightness and the woman looked as if there had been no bother end of the light. This intrigued the healer but he would not question it. He learned long ago when he was still a boy fresh and new that there were things far beyond what some could comprehend even if they saw it with their own eyes.

Zada had gone through a few more tests and the physician deemed her eyes just fine considering how they looked. He said he would to check within six months time to see if they were just as good now. Both woman thanked the older man and bid him a good day, before leaving he assured Elsa that he would tell no one of her guest and his newest patient…though he did add that due to...the beliefs of the people in town that maybe it was best if Miss Zada would refrain from showing her eyes. Elsa thanked the man as he went and stood at the foot of the staircase looking up and wondering of her guest.

A nagging feeling in her gut told to investigate more of this girl but the blonde ignored it. Zada's past did not seem to have been a good one and the memories the other woman held seemed to haunt her…just like the Snow Queen herself. It was because she knew this Elsa would not push for Zada to open up, of the woman decided to it would be of her own decision…and Elsa smiled at the thought that maybe just maybe…she'd finally be able to make a friend if only for a time.

For the moment though she would let her guest continue to regain her strength, as she walked to the library she had conjured years ago when she built this place, Elsa could not the image of those eyes out of her head and wondered if she'd be able to find anything in one of the many books she'd come to collect….

~x~

Zada sighed as she continued to sit on the bed, she knew exactly what this meant if she was able to see everything around her the way she does. Elsa had gone out with the doctor not having returned. She sighed again remembering the look on their faces upon seeing her eyes she had to admit though, Elsa was beautiful and Zada thanked her lucky star that she was in the company of such a lovely woman…no matter how short that time would be. If things were different she might have taken the beauty of a blonde to bed.

Deciding to look around the room Zada caught sight of a mirror resting on the small nightstand next to the bed pursing her lips she reached over to grab it (with a slight struggle of course). The sound of the door caught her attention and her brows lifted in surprise to find a short snow man looking at her with a happy face.

"You can see now!"

"Olaf?"


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE! Hello everyone! Im terribly sorry for the lack of updates within the recent months truly I am, Life just sort of took control and decided to kick my ass. Now let me just say it really feels good to be writing again well...much more then i had in recent months. In my last update i told you all about my grandmothers condition, and well her declination is slow she's become much less mobile then she had been, its become harder for her to walk and move around and Ive spent many late nights watching over her because of her tendency to want to get out of bed in the middle of the night. In the middle of working, and helping my grandma i somehow managed to get enter into a fandom of a show I hadn't watched in a while. I don't know if any of you watched, or heard of a show called The100 but let me just say…after catching up to the current season..well it fucked me up quite a bit. I wont go into details of what happened, because it was quite triggering for a lot of people as I've come to find out…and I can honestly say that I'm still heartbroken over what happened. (I'd like to take this moment to give a shout out to any who are part of the Kru and to any who are still broken over whats happened and been done _Ste yu Kru, Our gonplei ste nou oden_ )**

 **Honestly everyone all i can say is that with grandma and the broken heartedness i felt from watching the100 the will to write was just…I just couldn't do it. When i found the time to write especially after what happened in the show maybe a few words at a time or nothing at all, because where we are in The Martyr..well certain characters are hurting…and i feel for the characters all of them. i feel for the characters on the show, those hurt by what happened, and when i had those moments to just look at my grandma and take in this wonderful woman, my mind went all cynical because i had that little voice in the back of my head telling me..one day she's not even going to remember who I am…one day she's going to be where grandpa was last year..one day I'** **m going to wake up and not find her there, getting to spend another day with each other and letting her know everything is ok because now its my turn to take care of her…. i know depressing, and with it having been a year since the deaths of my Grandpa, Uncle, and cousins all around the same time with everything else and a few other things going on in my life...didn't help me either…I was literally in an emotional hole and i had felt like a robot just going through the motions with each new day because i was afraid to feel…i didn't want to hurt anymore. Now i know some of you reached out to me and let me know you're there if i ever needed someone to talk to and i am grateful for you reaching out to me, but knowing myself i just closed off.**

 **This is going to sound absolutely cheesy but no joke what got me out of my hole was after knocking myself silly (I ran into my closet door…i know not my finest moment) a song from my phone came on that i forgot i had started playing and the lyrics spoke to me more in that moment and i broke down while in the middle of my dizzy emotional break down my dog found me in and i started laughing while crying i realized everything was going to be ok despite what was happening and what i knew would happen, that i couldnt stay down and the only way to get through was to move forward. and then i started laughing even harder at the irony because in that moment i understood the meaning of a martyr or well at least one definition of the word. strange how things work isn't it? Anyways i just needed to get that off my chest, after several attempts to get back in the groove of things I now have updates for you lovely readers, now i don't know if they're up to par with the story(s) but I'll let you all decide on that.**

 **I know i usually give individual responses to your reviews but i'm a bit excited to post after as well as it being super late and i need to get in at least 3 hours of sleep to take on the day but i want you all to know that i do enjoy what you all have to say it puts a smile on my face and lets me know im doing a good job with things, truly your words make me happy. Your constructive criticism is appreciated as well, it helps me grow as a writer so don't be afraid to tell me where you think i could have done better.** **Please excuse any and all mistakes, typos, word changes, autocorrections etc. i literally just skimmed through everything. Ok you've all waited enough seriously but as always everyone please,**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

To say she was surprised well that was an understatement, her welcoming party the one who had spoken to her when she'd finally awaken was not a man at all. Well not a normal one at least, he was short and small made of snow and small cloud that seemed to continually snow above him. Zada figured it was to keep him alive and cold…

"Wow!..Zada your eyes….they're like…like…"

"Mirrors.." She finished quietly. Internally she cursed as she was still bound…

"Well yeah or like mirror moonstones..either way they're really pretty." Olaf said happily as he moved to sit on the bed beside her.

"Thanks…though I rather they would be the normal bright brown they once were long ago.."

"I'm sure they were just as pretty brown then they are now." The snowman smiled and Zada couldn't help but to smile back..

"Can you tell me how they got this way?" Olaf asked genuinely curious but the young woman gave a sad smile, "Maybe one day…but not today ok?"

"Ok…" The snow man deflated if only for a second before asking, "Can you read?"

~x~

Weeks passed since the day the physician came and Elsa sat in her study but her mind was far from the book she held in her hands. It kept flashing to the moment the physician revealed Zada's eyes. They were not like any she had ever seen before….they were different no doubt but it amazed her that the younger woman was able to see at all, she thought Zada blind. Elsa knew she should check on her guest personally but would end up chastising herself for staring, and would end up just checking from afar. Olaf seemed to love their new house guest as she would always see him scampering about at all matters of the day to Zada's room.

The other woman didn't seem to mind as the blonde had yet to see him dejectedly leave Zada's side. Finding that her thoughts were no longer focused on the printed pages of her book, Elsa stood and decided it was best to see how Zada was doing. The younger woman often stayed confined to her room and Elsa wondered why that was so, she had nothing against her exploring her castle. Instead she was rather curious what another would think of the inside of her creation. Her ice castle was a sight to behold when first looking upon it the first time when coming to the top of this mountain but she wondered if it was just as grand looking inside too despite the rather simple interior. The physician seemed awed by it the first time he showed but He had since grown used to the sight from his check ups.

Once leaving the study she was about to head up stairs until seeing Olaf running happily towards one of the lower rooms…her library. The short snowman was giggling a fit as he carried a blanket with him. Curious Elsa followed him silently until coming to the library and stopped in the door way to watch, Olaf handed Zada the blanket who took it in kind thanking him and smiling brightly, "Are you ready now Olaf?"

The short snowman nodded his head vigorously sitting down still only for just a moment before wriggling with excitement. Zada opened her mouth to begin reading only to be cut short when Olaf spoke again, " Wait!...what's the name of this story again?"

"Well it's not necessarily one story but a collection of stories."

"Soo a book can have more then one story?"

"Well yes…depending on the work. Now do you want me to start or do you have more questions" Zada teased causing the snowman to giggle. Olaf only wiggled in his seat to get comfortable before Zada began the first story.

Elsa hadn't realized how long she had stood there listening until finding that the the younger woman had paused in her reading. Olaf was sound asleep and Zada was staring at her with a look of curiousness. Zada moved as quietly and as quickly as she could from where she was leaving Olaf to nap in the blanket he had for himself which was a funny sight she thought.

"He's taken a liking to you very much." Elsa said softly.

"He is a wonderful companion to have I think. He never seems to not make me smile."

"Would you like some tea?" Zada nodded in kind following the platinum blonde.

Several minutes later the two were settled comfortably in Elsa's study sipping their drink. It was quiet all for about two minutes before Zada broke the silence, it was better to have this conversation now then later she thought, "You're curious about my eyes aren't you." It wasn't a question but more or less a statement. Though the sight of Elsa blinking surprised from the abruptness of her statement caused her to giggle just a bit, "It doesn't bother me really, even when people stare. I've grown use to it."

Elsa cleared her throat before speaking, "Ah yes well..If I've stared I'm sorry to have done so truly. Though I must admit what truly intrigues me about your eyes is not the fact that they are different but..how they came to be as they are…Were you born with them like this or is it effect from something along your travels before ending up here?"

The blonde saw as a sad smile grew on the woman's face… _does it have to deal with her pregnancy?...perhaps it does…or maybe it's just as sensitive a subject as her pregnancy?_

"I was born with brown eyes." Zada answered quietly and Elsa nodded her head but did not push for more on the subject. Instead she changed the subject.

"Zada, the physician told me you were about 7 months pregnant and. You've only 2 months to go. Might I inquire what type of work you're looking for after your child is born?"

Grateful for the change in topic the younger woman bit her lip momentarily before replying, "I'm a jack of all trades really, and a fast learner there isn't much I've ever tried and wasn't able to do, though I do not think it best to go straight into work after having the baby."

"Of course I was merely curious. There isn't much to do here around the castle except to go out hunting or into town for supplies. Would it be alright with you if you settled your debt by working in town?"

"Not at at all."

Elsa gave a small smile and nodded, "then it's settled. If you're not too warn out do you mind joining me in the kitchen to prepare supper?"

"Not at all."

Elsa found she rather enjoyed the small talk they made and was thankful Zada did not seem to question her of her choice to live out here on the mountain. Both only speaking of mild mishaps and misadventure they had. Zada with her many travels had relatively more stories to speak of then Elsa but the blonde didn't mind in the least. If fact Elsa was quite fascinated with the these small tellings and how someone just a few years younger then her had way more adventure then she ever did. Then again it wasn't like she had gone that far from…still they were something to listen to and Elsa couldn't help but notice how nice Zada's smile was, wanting to keep her looking happy like this.

Shaking that last thought Elsa continued to listen to some more of Zada's small misadventures though she couldn't help but to internally pout in knowing she was holding back on said stories. Still Elsa enjoyed them nonetheless, they went on even after they'd finished their meals but neither paid much mind until it became much later and time to sleep for the night. Elsa bid Zada a good night making sure she was comfortable before heading off to her own room. The blonde seemingly lost in her own thoughts as she thought about how nice it was to have company here with her other then Olaf to keep her company. In fact Elsa wouldn't mind it much if she'd be able to call the other woman friend

* * *

 **I know I know short but things will begin to pick up soon which means longer chapters YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UUPPDATE! I know its been forever with this story but I hope you All like the update Im getting back into a writing groove not sure when more updates will be but I am working on a schedule to have updates for all stories I know a left quite a few untouched fro some time and I feel awful for anybody reading this and the others to waot such a long time for an update. I havent abandoned my stories but I am taking the time to go through them again. I have lots planned so I hope you all stick with me.**

 **But as always everyone**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

The last two months of Zada's pregnancy passed by rather quickly, because she was so heavy into it Elsa knew the younger woman couldn't quite work off the debt as agreed upon. Still in that Time the platinum had grown closer to the other woman in a way she had not expected, finding and scolding herself for lingering glances, small touches that she normally flinched away from now craved. Long talks about things Elsa found she wouldn't dare tell another soul but found comfort in the brunette's presence and nonjudgmental manner. Also finding that Zada wasn't like most and that's what drew Elsa in the first place.

Still though Elsa could say the biggest surprise she had since Snowball finding Zada was Olaf running and screaming into her room late one night yelling about how Zada wet the bed and was in a great deal of pain. She knew immediately what was going on and told Olaf to stay with Zada until she returned with the physician. Elsa sloppy threw on clothes before rushing out, with a sharp whistle she called forth her horse…one of her own creation made of ice and snow. The saddle and created much like her ice dress, with speed she mount and was off back.

When she returned with a frazzled physician pulling the older man by the hand up the stairs to Zada's room where they found the younger woman leaned up against the head board of the bed, covered in sweat and face contorted in pain gripping at the sheets. "Oh dear…We'll need to move her from the bed."

"What else do you need?"

"Towels and warm water."

Hours later found Zada gripping both Elsa's hands as the blonde stood behind the other woman, holding her up. "You're doing well Miss Zada, but need one more big push."

"I can't..."Zada shook her head. She was tired…very very tired. Though she was very much enjoying the feeling of being in Elsa's arms.

"You must." The man pressed. "Just one more big push." But Zada was being stubborn and shook her head no. She felt Elsa readjust her hold and shivered from the breath at her ear as the blonde whisper, "You can do this Zada…your baby is almost here. Don't you want to sea her?"

"Still sure it's a girl?" the brunette chuckled breathlessly.

"Better she then having to keep calling her it?" Elsa smiled, "Besides you said so yourself, your family is one for bearing strong women. Use that strength to bring another into our world."

"You're very persuasive with words, have you ever thought of getting into politics?" Zada joked. "Ladies." The Physician chastised causing the dark haired women to turn her face causing her to miss the shadow that filled blue eyes. But that didn't mean she didn't feel the slight stiffening in the blonde's posture… _maybe she hasn't the best past with politics with her past.._

"One more push and your baby will be here." The trio readied themselves, Zada to push, Elsa to keep her from falling and the Physician to catch the baby. Zada pushed as hard as she could screaming a bit as she did so. Elsa looked to the door finding poor Olaf mouth hanging open and no doubt traumatized from witnessing this. She briefly wondered if he had been standing there the whole time after he had been ushered out. Soon her attention was brought back from her thoughts when hearing the loud wail of a baby. She nearly fell back when Zada slumped back fully into her, but Elsa was able to settle her to the floor thankful they had lay blankets and pillows just in case she hadn't been able to hold the other woman up.

Loud crying filled the room as Zada continued to lean back against Elsa. Both women watched the Physician as he cleaned and checked the baby before wrapping it and turning with a huge smile, "You have a healthy baby girl." He said softly walking over to the pair and handing the dark haired woman her baby. Zada cried happy tears holding the babe for the first time; everything else forgotten the moment the baby was in her arms.

Elsa sat in awe, really unsure on what to do, first she felt like she was intruding on a special moment but Zada had made it quite clear she was wanted there. On the other hand Elsa realized how things were to change, and from what she knew a baby changed everything…but it also meant Zada would be staying longer as she healed and raised her baby here. Looking down at the small babe bundled up warmly Elsa couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother… _perhaps when she grows some of her fathers features will show_ …though she hoped that never happened. "She's gorgeous Zada…" the platinum blonde stated breathlessly.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Elsa looked up from the baby into mirror like eyes then back down…a memory long buried flashed causing her to turn away. "I…I think it best I shouldn't" quickly Elsa removed herself from the other woman's back pushing the pillows to support her. "I think you can handle things from here." She said to the Physician avoiding looking at either him or Zada as she walked out with out so much as a glance back. She heard the man begin to speak before shutting the door. Practically flying back to her room as she ran slamming the door shut. Sliding down to the floor Elsa swallowed back the tears ready to fall as she looked at her hands…

 _What have you done?!_

Familiar voices echoed in her ears before letting herself cry…it would seem even after all this time she could not escape what she had done years ago…


End file.
